


'The True Meaning of Hero' cover image

by Hedgepigs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover, Gen, Hamish Watson-Holmes - Freeform, Parentlock, TFNightingale, The True Meaning of Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgepigs/pseuds/Hedgepigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick cover I made for TFNightingale's 'The True Meaning of Hero'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'The True Meaning of Hero' cover image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TFNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFNightingale/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The True Meaning of Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799392) by [TFNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFNightingale/pseuds/TFNightingale). 



> I have little skill in Photoshop. Forgive me.


End file.
